


Kiss

by notvelma



Series: High School AU Shorts [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notvelma/pseuds/notvelma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice/Chibs at Jax’s 18th birthday party, first kiss (?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I was interested in writing some short high school AUs for various fandoms. This one was commissioned (sorta).

Juice was pretty sure he was never going to forget this moment for the rest of his life. Though it was far from his first kiss – that honor had gone to Josephine back in eighth grade – it was still pretty high up there on the list of memorable ones.

While the party was going on in the other room, Juice was perfectly content with his back pressed up against the wall, his fingers tightly curled in the front of Chibs' vest to hold him there. It was Chibs, with his Irish accent and his facial hair and his motorcycle. The very same Chibs that Juice had been crushing on all year – the Chibs that lived across the street and called him "Juicey-boy" and smelled like leather and Old Spice. 

It was hard to believe that this was the same guy with his hand on Juice's hip and his mouth on Juice's neck, his scruffy facial hair rubbing gently on Juice's skin, a gentle reminder that this kiss was nothing like the one from Josephine so long ago.

Juice could hear the sound of AC/DC coming from the next room over, providing an interesting soundtrack to this moment in time.

_"Cause the walls start shaking_  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it..." 

There was no way he would ever hear that song again without thinking of Chibs' body pressing against his like this and the way Chibs' rough hands felt as they slid under Juice's t-shirt to brush against his bare skin. It was definitely going to be different listening to AC/DC in the car from now on,

After a long moment of kissing, during which Juice thought he might possibly start trying to remove Chibs' clothing right there in that room, Chibs finally pulled away. 

"You all right there?" he asked. He kept his hand on Juice's hip underneath his shirt, fingers digging in just enough to remind Juice that he was there, but not enough to really hurt. Even so, Juice didn't think he would have minded much pain if it was Chibs giving it to him. 

"Think so." Juice ran a hand over the top of his head, trying hard to contain the nerves, the way his hands were shaking and every nerve in his body alive, reaching for Chibs, wishing that they never had to end any of this. 

There was a pause as they both just sort of looked at each other, and then Chibs said, "You want to go back to the party, get a drink?" he asked. "They might be a little curious about us being missing for so long." He winked.

Oh god, Juice hadn't thought about that. He knew Jax had probably seen them sneak out together, but he didn't think that anybody would notice them missing. It was Jax's party after all, and he was the birthday boy. "Do you think –"

"Relax, Juicey-boy. We'll just go back in and have a couple drinks. It's no big deal." Chibs brushed his hand on Juice's bare arm and then curled their fingers together to drag him back into the party. 

Though he had to swallow his nerves, Juice followed Chibs and tried to act completely nonchalant. He couldn't imagine what would happen if Jax tried to say something about them sneaking off. It wasn't really something that he wanted to advertise, even if Chibs was okay with. At least for Chibs, he didn't have anything to worry about because he was older than Jax and it wasn't like Jax was about to tell him off or try to start a fight with somebody like him.

But Juice was only seventeen and he was still new to the group, new to everybody and everything that happened here. He was walking on eggshells and trying to make sure that they didn't have any reason to kick him out before he'd even gotten a chance. Jax had even compared Juice's precarious position to being in some kind of probationary role, as though their group was some kind of formal organization rather than a bunch of mostly high school kids hanging out and riding motorcycles and whatever else. 

"Relax," said Chibs again, moving his hand to Juice's back. "Nobody's even watching us. D'you want a beer or something?" 

"Anything is fine." Juice hadn't really ever had much to drink before this point, but he was finding that this party was giving him a lot of firsts.

Chibs left his side to go find them something to drink, and Juice found himself momentarily at a loss with what to do - only momentarily, because Tig Trager approached him not a minute later.

"You met Telford, I see," he said conversationally. 

Juice nodded. He didn't know Tig that much, but what he did know was that the guy was a little... weird in his predilictions. Juice wasn't sure what exactly that meant, since when Opie had told him, he hadn't bothered to clarify. All it meant was that Juice was constantly on alert with him around. "He's nice." He sure as hell wasn't going to tell Tig any more than that.

"Yeah, I'll bet. Listen, kid, how old are you anyway?" Tig was looking at him kind of oddly, which made Juice feel wary of his motives.

"Seventeen." He was probably the youngest person here, too, and he hated to admit that because it just brought more attention to how much he didn't belong here. 

It was at this point that Tig gave him a long look up and down. "Figures." He was about to say something else when Chibs appeared. The two of them exchanged looks for a moment before Tig wandered off.

"You okay?" asked Chibs as he handed Juice a can of beer.

"Yeah." He didn't know what else to say, so he just cracked open the can and took a drink. In truth, he just wanted to get back to the kissing and the touching, and he wondered if there would be a chance of getting even further. This might have been his last opportunity to get any action, because who knew if Chibs would even look at him after this, once he saw what a dork Juice was? 

Oh god, now he was stuck in self-loathing mode. Juice tightened his grip on the can and tried to push those thoughts away. He didn't want to start getting all depressed and stupid in front of Chibs like a fucking loser.

"Hey," said Chibs kind of softly. "Did he say something to you? You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I think I'm just going to go get some air," said Juice. He put the beer down on a nearby table and walked through the crowd to the good. Nobody seemed to be paying him much attention, which he didn't mind, because he really didn't want to have to talk about his sudden onslaught of terrible feelings with anybody. None of them would get it, anyway. 

Once outside, he leaned against the wall and took in a deep breath. Why was he attaching so much significance to one little kiss? It didn't have to mean anything, yet here he was acting as though it would be the end of the world if Chibs never wanted to see him again. Juice put his head in his hands and tried to clear his mind.

"I don't mean to keep buggin ya," said Chibs.

Startled, Juice looked up to see him standing at the wall next to him. Juice hadn't heard him walk up. "Sorry. I didn't meant to walk off like that."

"Well, I was wondering," said Chibs, and for a moment he wouldn't look Juice in the eye. "Maybe if we went somewhere a little more private, we could enjoy ourselves a bit more." 

Juice's chest tightened for a minute, but when he saw that Chibs seemed just as nervous as he was, he had to contain his grin. "I think I'd like that." Then, before he could stop himself, he added, "I'd really like to see the rest of your tattoos." 

The short laugh he got from Chibs was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, worried about characterization. :-/


End file.
